Gun users typically need to load gun magazines with ammunition before the automatic or semi-automatic weapon can be operated. The magazine holds ammunition to be fed into the gun as the gun is fired. Sometimes, only a few rounds may need to be loaded into the magazine at any one time. At other times, more frequent loading of ammunition back-to-back might be required. The magazine loading process involves placing an ammunition cartridge into the magazine and using the thumb to push or propel the ammunition cartridge into a chamber. For many users, the use of the thumb to constantly nudge and push cartridges into place can cause the thumb to become tender and often slippery, making the process uncomfortable and awkward.
The present invention is an apparatus to assist with loading ammunition into a magazine. The present invention is a thumb mounted ammunition loader. The present invention fits snuggly over the thumb or other digit of the user's hand. By avoiding direct contact with the ammunition, tenderness and slipperiness associated with using the bare thumb to load is prevented. The present invention cushions the user's digit as the user forces the ammunition into the magazine. Additionally, the present invention provides a barrier to prevent skin oil being deposited onto the ammunition and causing the ammunition from becoming slippery.